1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the detachable attaching and clipping of paper sheets and the like with a clip constructed as a cross-sectionally, roughly U-shaped profile, the leg ends of the profile forming two longitudinal edges of the clip, which can be elastically actuated until they reciprocally engage, as well as with two levers for forcing apart the clip articulated in the vicinity of the longitudinal edge of the clip and engageable with the sides of the latter.
2. Prior Art
Such clips are known as binder clips or foldbacks and are conventionally used in the USA and Japan. The clip comprises a bent metal sheet, whose longitudinal edges are turned back outwards and form circular bushes, into which the ends of the lever bent from wire can be inserted from the center through slits. In order to remove the levers, the ends thereof must be powerfully forced in the longitudinal direction of the longitudinal edges. This is extremely complicated, because the levers only have a stable position engaging on the sides of the profile or on the top of the paper stack. Thus, in most cases the levers are not removed.